


The Worried Wife

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''You stood by the window for hours,'' Charles Croydon said as he frowned near Sarah Croydon.





	The Worried Wife

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''You stood by the window for hours,'' Charles Croydon said as he frowned near Sarah Croydon. A rare expression of concern formed on his face after he saw worry in Sarah's eyes. ''Are you worried about superstitious townspeople burning you at the stake?'' 

''No. My filthy dress!'' the vampire said. 

 

THE END


End file.
